Fireflower
by Tensei Kano
Summary: A year's worth of unrequited feelings build up in Hiro, the Konohanan apprentice, mostly because he did not even attempt to let her know. How could a boy with such little courage as him do anything? But with a little push from friends, he decides that its time to make a move.


**One-Shot: Fireflower**

**Hey guys! I'm a little burnt out on the story I'm working on now, so I thought I'd give a little taste of what my one-shots will be like. I know I should work on "Family is home", which is going to be my new title for "The tale of two towns:Ten", but I thought I'd take a break from it. Don't worry, next chapter is being drafted as we speak.**

**Like I said before, if you like my style, feel free to send me a request for one-shot plots, I'll do what I can!**

**I just thought this pair was kinda cute, so I thought I'd take it to the next level. Enjoy!**

"A-a-a girl?" Hiro stuttered, blushing. "I'm not- How-"

Lillian's giggles redoubled at the cute boy being so flustered at her comment. "It's true! You're really like a girl sometimes!"

The pair were in Yun's tea shop, just a quiet meet up between friends. It was rare that Lillian could be free of her work in Bluebell and Hiro free of his own doctor's duties at the same time, so they decided to make the most of it and have a meal together.

Unfortunately for Hiro, that did mean that he would spend the next hour in considerable stress over the subject of his masculinity. Lillian was not one to let subjects drop.

"I was joking at first, Hiro, but think about it, you can be such a house-wife! You can cook, take care of the garden and bruises, clean, wash up, all of those things are so housewifey!" Lillian burst into another fit of giggles, almost, but not quite, choking on the piece of sashimi she had up in her mouth.

"The same could be said for you, you're terrible at all of those, but good at farming and playing the guitar, that's pretty boyish too." He muttered defensively.

"Oh, Come on! I... Actually you're kind of right." She frowned. "I never thought of it that way." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall.

4:30!

"I'm really sorry, Hiro, but I have to get back, I can't leave Moondrop and Daisy in the evening!" She got up in a panic and began to take out money for the meal, when Hiro stopped her. "No." he said simply. "I'll pay."

She knew it would be useless to protest, and thanked him by hugging him tightly. Within seconds, she was gone.

Yun smiled mischievously as Hiro began to take out a wallet of his own. "Are you two dating?" she tossed out casually.

Hiro sighed. "I wish."

**4:45, Konohana clinic**

Hiro sat listlessly at his desk, leaning back on his chair. Depression was out of character for him, but it seemed to be coming to him more an more of late.

Another opportunity, come and gone.

He had had his feelings for Lillian for almost a year straight now, ever since she'd moved here at the tender age of 15 to become a farmer. After all this time, she had nothing, no feelings for him, even though they were both in their proverbial sweet sixteens. His own sweet sixteen was tasting rather bitter. What could he do? That was how it played out. He had been trying to get her for over a year, and all she could say about him was that he was like her little brother. That was a terrible feeling, knowing he had been... What had Kana called it? "Friendzoned..." Something of the sort. Adding salt to the wound, he was the older one, so he couldn't be her little brother anyway. It was just that he was a little more reserved than the average teen, a little shy.

Worst of all, there was no one he could talk to. Reina was uninterested in being even remotely associated with him, Kana didn't take him seriously, Nori knew about his problem, but had been so busy of late, Ayame-

"Hey Kiddo!"

...was right behind him.

Hiro didn't even turn around. "Hello, Doctor Ayame. Tea? Coffee? What's up?" he offered dejectedly.

Ayame frowned. "Just because you're having a mood swing doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, young man."

Hiro sighed. Ayame and Kana were in the same basket when it came to his feelings. Except Kana still knew more about it. This was one of those things you just didn't tell adults about. Then again, it wasn't her fault.

"Nothing, Ayame. I apologize." Hiro changed his tone to be the polite, more animated Hiro that everyone was used to. "Find the poisoned mushrooms you were looking for?"

Ayame snorted. "Nah, I couldn't climb over some of the logs and boulders to get it. I may as well put up a request instead."

Hiro nodded, as though interested. Inside, he had an urge to see the one person who might possibly listen. But what of she was busy again?

"Ayame, could I step outside for a while? I have no work to do anyway."

Ayame nodded, still irked at the mushroom incident.

As Hiro stepped out, Ayame tapped the desk impatiently.

_Damn that mushroom!_

**5:15 pm: Gombe's Garden**

Nori wiped away a bead of sweat, looking satisfied at the day's work, evident in the carefully tended fields in front of her.

She turned around to find Hiro, on the other side of the hedge.

"Hello, Hiro!" She called out as she came over, grinning. She was the only one Hiro could be himself around.

Hiro smiled weakly. "Can we talk? Or are you still busy? I wouldn't ask, but..." he trailed off, miserably stubbing his toes. Nori hadn't seen him so depressed before.

"Sure, come on, let's sit down by the tree first." She gestured kindly at him, and he slumped down at the tree's roots. She say beside him.

"What's up?" She asked. He didn't answer, and his head bowed so that his hair was suddenly covering his eyes. "C'mon, talk to your Onee-chan." She tossed the Japanese phrase in playfully. They were both Japanese by birth, but talked mostly English, though they could converse fluently in both.

A drop fell to the ground.

Nori looked at him, shocked. In the 9 years she'd known him, she hadn't seen him cry once. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Hiro let more tears fall as he whispered. "It's Lillian."

Nori sighed. This problem had been discussed before, just never extremely seriously. Nori could only give generic advice, but this was serious. She'd have to do something to help him.

"She just... Doesn't feel for me. She even told me last week that she was trying to get Ash to fall for her."

Nori recoiled. "She's going for another guy?" She bit her lip as Hiro began to hiccough a little. Any other guy would probably be mad at Lillian or Ash. But Hiro never got mad... Or at least, she hadn't seen him show even the slightest amount of hatred for anyone. The idea of Hiro being angry was strange and alien to anyone who knew him, like the idea of a stupid Reina or a clumsy Ina.

"Hiro, you can't let yourself lose! You've got to stay strong. I know you never told her your feelings... But it's time to let her know! You can't keep feelings bottled up inside yourself. Or it will explode."

Hiro only continued to cry. Nori only sat there, thinking of some way to comfort or help him. A festival perhaps?

"Hiro, the fireworks festival is two nights away... You can go with Lillian! You've got to ask her tomorrow... And let her know on the night itself."

Hiro heard... And very slowly... He nodded. Nori smiled at him and hugged him. "It's for the best, Hiro. Go for it." He looked up at her through watery eyes. "Ganbatte, Hiro." She said, wishing him luck.

It was time to make a move.

**1pm, Bluebell square**

Every inch of Hiro's posture screamed; I don't want to do this.

_No! Nori was right, it's gone on long enough!_

Hiro took a breath and stepped into Bluebell square to look for Lillian. Despite the rivalry between Bluebell and Konohana being weakened, Hiro still found Bluebell a place of mystery, since he had not the time to come here most days. He could only hope he was going the right direction...

Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. Was she at home? Maybe he could ask someone...

Ash sat on his fence, gazing at his livestock. Hiro moved towards him without thinking, and called out to him.

Ash turned, surprised. "Hiro! I almost never see you around here. What's going on?"

"I'm looking for Lillian. Have you seen her?"

Ash suddenly looked uncomfortable. Biting his lip, he whispered. "I wouldn't talk to her now, if I were you."

Hiro raise his eyebrows, concerned. Was she sick? ."What's the matter with her?"

"Well... She asked me out to the fireworks festival... I had no idea she felt that way about me... But I'm already going with Georgia... So I turned we down, and she didn't take it very well."

Ash sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt her, but I can't just make myself-"

Hiro cut him off in a voice so sharp, it even surprised himself. "You hurt her?" He demanded, a lifetime of shyness burning up before him. "How could you just turn her down like that and hurt her? You knew it would hurt her and you did it anyway? Do you know how much she likes you? She went on and on about you when she talked to me, and you don't even care! Are you human?!" Hiro's voice had raised sky-high, louder than he'd ever imagined. He had not meant to start shouting, but before he knew it, ever bitter thought from the past year was spilling from his lips.

"I've been with her for so long, hoping, waiting, for the day she might like me back! So many wasted months and gone opportunities, and now that she finds you!" Hiro pointed accusingly at a shocked, almost crying Ash, stricken with both confusion and terror. "She really likes you! You can give her that happiness, and you..." The number of things he wanted to say suffocated him, as though his rage constricted his breathing.

"I'm sorry that you liked her, I didn't know, but I couldn't just make myself stop liking Georgia, what could I do?" Ash cried out.

Hiro's face darkened. "Pray she forgives you. If she doesn't, I won't either."

With that, he ran off. Leaving Ash close to despair.

**5 pm, Konohana Clinic.**

Hiro thought back to the event at the Bluebell square. Where had that anger come from? He was always the most timid boy within a mile's radius, unwilling to do anything other than follow orders and make others smile. The thought of Lillian, so bright, so cheerful, leaving Bluebell square crying, as Laney said she saw her when Hiro had asked, was enough to drive him mad. The anger, the thing that he had not felt all his life, sprang up in that moment. Only the thought of Lillian's reactions stopped him from attacking Ash.

After leaving Laney, who had said that Lillian had gone home, Hiro had found Lillian's house locked up. He dreaded to think of the state of the poor girl inside it. He soon gave up knocking and headed home, equally dejected. What was he to do now? The grand plan had been stopped by her own feelings. And he was more depressed than the day before, a kind of despair beyond tears.

It looked like he was in for a long couple of nights ahead.

**Fireworks festival, 8:30 pm**

Hiro stood alone at the summit, staring up at the night sky. Everyone had gathered and was chatting amiably, waiting for the even to begin. The Bluebell folks even came and socialized with the Konohana, an occurrence that wouldn't have happened a year ago, but something that Lillian had brought together. Her energy and passion singlehandedly bridged the gap between the two villages. He only thing that separated them now was physical distance. But even the tunnel would soon be unblocked.

Yet, as Hiro's eyes combed the crowd, the one person he longed to see was not there.

"Hiro."

Ash stood behind him, awkward, looking to apologize. He opened Ho's mouth and began to speak but-

"I'm sorry, Ash."

Ash blinked stupidly. "Sorry, wait what?"

Hiro took a breath and began. "I'm sorry I acted so callously. I should not blame you for my own hesitancy." Hiro chuckled humorlessly. "Georgia had better be worth it." He joked.

Ash looked at him with a look of mixed pity and gratefulness. Suddenly, he came closer and whispered. "Go to her, Hiro."

Hiro looked around, surprised, but Ash had already gone. He looked at the place Ash had been standing, wondering whether to take Ash's advice.

Nori came up beside him. "I guess Lillian didn't come... Bad luck Hiro. I guess things just didn't work out in time..."

Hiro nodded silently, but continued to search for the one person.

The only one who mattered.

The shining light.

The ray of hope.

She wouldn't have given up. Hiro couldn't allow a person as positive as her to give up. It was his turn to be the beacon.

"Wait, Hiro, it's about to start, where are you going?" Kana called after him. But without replying, the slender doctor sped off into the darkness.

Towards Bluebell.

The wind whistled in his ears as he dashed down the dirt path, owls hooted encouragement as he passed by, though he heard none of it. His logical half screamed for him to stop.

But something inside him, the feelings, burned brighter than ever before. It had to happen, and it had I happen tonight. Lillian could not be crying with grief on the night of fireworks.

He would not allow it.

**7:55 Lillian's farm**

Hiro came to a stop in front of Lillian's little cottage. He had come to this place a few times before, never for anything serious, mostly as visits. But not tonight. Tonight he'd come for only one purpose.

Only 5 minutes till the fireworks... I can't get her to the top of the mountain in that time!

He felt the beginnings of disappointed failure. What was he expecting? What was he thinking? Her house was locked, wasn't it?

Wait... wasn't it?

Hiro stepped to the front door and held his breath tight. He placed his hand on the handle in trepidation and pushed.

The door swung open.

"H-huh?" A weak, surprised voice came from inside. "Who's there?"

Hiro took a breath, gathering hia courage, which was almost failing him, and walked in. "It's only me."

Lillian's deep violet eyes were wet, red and puffy. She was dressed only in pajamas, barefoot. It seemed she had cried herself to sleep.

"Hiro?" She squeaked, looking unlike the bubbly positive girl Hiro had known so well. "Wh-Why aren't you at the festival?" Her voice was throaty and weak, making Hiro wince internally. He hadn't ever seen her so... sad. There were no other words to describe her demeanor.

"I'm not at the festival, because you aren't." He said simply.

Lillian looked almost guilty at this. "Hiro, it's okay, I don't want you to miss out on this when you could be watching the fireworks with Nori. If you stay here, I'll just be depressed that I held you back from her." Lillian said, no hint of tease in her voice.

Hiro groaned aloud, surprising Lillian.

"You always tease me about that. And I always tell you the same thing, it's not true." Hiro took her by the hand and lead her outside. Lillian looked confused.

"Hiro, I don't want to go the festival... I just can't face him. Not after..." she trailed off, and tears began to form in her eyes again at the memory.

And Hiro hugged her.

Lillian wouldn't normally be shocked at the gesture, they were practically siblings. But there was something more in that hug than a simple sibling act of comfort. It was deeper, somehow. Warmer.

Hiro whispered, "I know. He told me everything. It's not your fault... Or his. It's just a series of unfortunate events at a terrible time. But you're not going to just sit here and miss he fireworks, are you?"

Lillian looked confused. "How are we going to-" But Hiro silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Come on, let's get a better view."

And with that, he lead Lillian to her storage cart.

"Be careful not to fall." He warned, stepping on top of the cart. Lillian gave a yelp of surprise as he hopped nimbly from the cart to her roof. Still gaping at him, She saw him gesture her to follow.

"Come on, it's perfectly safe, and your roof is sturdier than you give it credit for." Hiro chuckled at Lillian's expression and a reaches out a helping hand.

Under different circumstances, Hiro would be shocked at his behavior. How could he put her in danger of falling off the roof? But there was a warmth in him tonight that seemed to boost his courage tenfold. They would both be fine. With Hiro's help, Lillian made it onto the roof.

They sat down in silence and Hiro was waiting... Waiting for the cue to act. The night was slightly cold, and Lillian shivered. Just as Hiro held her close for warmth...

BOOM.

A great explosion far away from the summit of the mountain threw hues of scarlet upon their faces.

Lillian was awestruck. She had moved in 5 days after the last fireworks festival, and had never seen fireworks before. They never used them much, where she came from. A cascade of colors continued to rain down from the heavens. Hiro's eyes were covered by his hair, head low. He opened his mouth and spoke a phrase of Japanese.

"最初から君を好きでいられて良かった."

Lillian turned her head. She didn't know what it meant, but the phrase sounded soft, inviting, almost lyrical. "What does it mean?" Lillian asked, still entranced by the dance of fireworks in the sky, like fireflowers. Hiro looked up at the sky and leaned in to her ear and whispered, just audible over the fireworks echoing claps.

"It means; I'm glad that I was able..." Hiro paused. "... to love you, right from the beginning."

And he kissed her cheek.

Lillian's eyes flew wide open. Hiro felt shocked. He had just thrown all his eggs in one basket and thrown the basket at her. What chance was there...?

Lillian did not reply, very red in the face. Tentatively, she reached her hand out to his and held it tight. "I-I'm glad... that you could too..."

Hiro smiled. "That's great to hear."

They sat like that on the roof for some time, huddling together for something more than just warmth.

And when the myriad of bright colours came to an end, they still did not leave the roof.

For they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.

**Awesome! Thanks for reading guys, that was my very first one-shot! I hope I was a good read?**

**While I have your attention, could I please ask someone to tell me, how do I put separators in my stories? You know, like after a scene, you can add a line of space to show it going to the next scene, how do you do that?**

**Oh well. Reviews appreciated guys! Tensei out!**

**P.S. A cookie for anyone who recognises the reference to vocaloid.**


End file.
